Deception
by Devil'sSexyAngel
Summary: The Order's got some new spies... who could they be, and how do they deceive everyone? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related…**

**Chapter 1**

At the young age of 18, the Order's top spies are none other than Fred and George Weasley, though no one actually knows it's them. Using a very experimental and highly illegal form of Polyjuice Potion, which has two potions. The first is to make the transformation; the second is to take off the effect of the first. The benefits for this potion are that it can last as long as the participant wants too. Fred and George Weasley change into Avery and Lucius, two of Voldemort's top Death Eaters, every time the Dark Lord calls.

Avery and Lucius were captured about three months ago, ever since then Fred and George have been deceiving, and penetrating the Death Eaters hide out. Only two people who knew who were involved in this top-secret mission, Dumbledore, and Draco Malfoy, who joined the Order after his 7th year. He taught the twins everything there was to know about Avery and Lucius.

"After three months I think we finally have you two fully ready." Draco sneered.

"Thanks, son" said Fred, in the body of Lucius.

"Malfoy's don't thank anymore," said George looking at 'Lucius'.

"George is right, never thank anyone, except Voldemort," said Draco.

"Now we are ready, you know the dangers of this mission, remember you need to get that information, otherwise we all are in danger," warned the twins, his normal twinkle in his eye, long gone. The war had taken its toll on the old warlock. The hardest time was two weeks ago when Harry went up against Voldemort and was injured horribly. He's been in the Infirmary, recovering slowly, but many worry what Voldemort will do while 'the hero' is wounded.

"We know, we'll get the information for the Order," the twins replied in unison.

"Don't do that either," scolded Draco.

"Yes _Professor_," 'Lucius' drawled.

"Just go already, _Dad_," Draco said.

Just then the twins arms started to burn, the Dark Lord was calling.

"Good luck," Dumbledore said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related…**

**Chapter 2**

Standing in the circle surrounding Voldemort stood 'Lucius' and 'Avery', awaiting word from the Dark Lord, as to what the plan of attach is.

"My Death Eaters, today is a glorious day… I have the perfect plan; we are going to attach Hogwarts. Within the wall, Potter lays wounded. We will attach tomorrow morning. Lucius, Avery you two will lead the front. Lucius you will take the north side, Avery the south. The Order is at Hogwarts, be prepared for them."

"Yes my Lord," bowed the twins. Each tensing because they knew they shouldn't have done that. To there surprise Voldemort either didn't care or notice, hopefully the lather. Unknown to them, someone noticed.

"You may go, everyone will meet here tonight so we don't have to worry about you idiots in the morning," with that said Voldemort was gone.

Everyone left knowing they would discuss the plans of attack later that night, except for 'Lucius,' 'Avery,' and Snape.

Snape looked at the twin, trying to determine what was different about them. They looked, and stood the same as ever, but something was different. He couldn't place a finger on it, "So, how's Draco doing Lucius?" _There it was, they arent who they say they are…_

Fred's eyes widen quickly, then he schooled his features, "He's dead to me, and you know it Severus. He died the minute he turned his back on us."

"Your good, boys, but you still have work to do. Now the question is who are you…" Snape asked, eyeing each in turn.

"You know us," with that they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related…**

**Chapter 3**

The twins arrived at Dumbledore's office, with the aid of a portkey. Seeing Dumbledore was not there, they decided to change back to their normal selves, as they had plans tonight. Each in turn drinking the anti-potion, and changing back to normal, as Dumbledore entered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I was attending to some business. What's the word?" Dumbledore asked as he took his seat.

"There attaching Hogwarts, tomorrow morning. We're in-charge of the attach." Fred informed.

"We are meeting tonight, and staying through 'til morning." George said.

"We suggest a raid of the Shrieking Shack, tonight."

"It will postpone any attach plans, and they wont be able to get away-"

"They'll put anti-apparition shields up when we all arrive."

With a deep sigh Dumbledore looked at the twins and said, "Your right, but you know if you do this, what could happen. You could be caught, and then there will be little I can do."

"We know this sir, and we have a plan."

"Portkey. We have the portkey, for here, we will use it once we see the Auras coming."

A knock on the door interrupted the meeting.

"Come in." Dumbledore greeted.

Snape walked in, seeing the twins, he raised and eyebrow. The twins could tell he was putting pieces together.

"Maybe we should let him in," George whispered so only Dumbledore and Fred could hear.

"Take a seat Severus," Dumbledore sighed, "We need to tell you some things."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related…**

**Chapter 4**

After telling Snape all the details of the potion, and the plan, of escape, the twins left to deal with business they said they had. In Dumbledore's office sat Snape looking at Dumbledore with an unreadable expression on his face. "Do you think they can do it?" he finally asked.

"I do Severus, I do. They will need help though, if you could detect them, then I fear Voldemort will too."

"I will do what I can, but who got them to where they are? I almost didn't catch it," Snape said with a little awe in his voice.

"Draco," Dumbledore said with a little smile.

"He's alive?"

"Yes, he's been hiding at his grandparent's manor in North America, he would portkey here every other day to train the twins."

"I thought Lucius killed him, that's what gave the boy's away, that and the flash of pride on 'Lucius's' face."

"No, Draco got away. Lucius left him for death, Draco was very badly hurt. We nearly lost him a few time, while trying to fix him up." Dumbledore said with obvious sadness in his voice.

"Why wasn't I informed of this, Headmaster."

"We haven't told anyone, Severus. Not even Molly knows, and I fear her reaction when she finds out. We didn't tell you, because we knew if anyone would detect them it would be you. We needed to know if the twins were really ready."

"I understand."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In muggle London, sat Fred and George Weasley, each at a different resteraunt. Fred and Angelina Johnson in one, and George and Katie Bell in the other. Both twin's on their knees asking the women they love to marry them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related…**

**Chapter 5**

The Dark Lord called, making the twins leave their fiancés' at their homes. Since the twin's brought the girls home, they were late for the meeting. Before they left they drank the final bottle of the potion, hoping against hopes they wouldn't need it anymore.

"Lucius, Avery, what kept you both?" asked an angry Voldemort.

"We're sorry, My Lord, it won't happen again," said 'Avery.'

"See that it doesn't. Know-"

CRASH

All the Death Eaters turned in time to see the Auras rushing in. They sent Stunning and Binding spells at all the Death Eaters.

Fred and George were one of the first one's hit; they were unable to activate the portkey. Snape was able to escape through his own portkey. He went straight to Dumbledore to tell him the situation, what he didn't see was Harry Potter come in behind the Auras and hit Voldemort with the killing curse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Ministry's questioning cells, sat 'Lucius, and Avery' waiting for their turn at questioning. They Auras were questioning them two at a time. If they were lucky they would have Ron questioning them, him or Hermione, both were high ranking Auras.

"Lucius, and Avery, to cell block 6, for questioning."

Four Auras escorted the twins to cell block 6. Who the twins saw sitting in the questioning room wasn't whom they expected, not by a long shot. In the cell sat Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, along with Ron and Hermione.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" the twins asked in unison, unable to help if from their shock.

They all stared in shock at the two supposed Death Eaters.

"So its true… ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! DUMBLEDORE TOLD YOUR FATHER AND ME THAT YOU WHERE HERE! THAT WE WERE TO WATCH THE QUESTIONING, AND WE HAD TO PICK YOU OUT OF THE GROUP! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOUR IN? DO YOU?" Molly yelled, no one could tell if it was out of anger, shock, or both.

"Ron, be a chap and go get us the bottles that were in our robes, it's the anti-potion." asked George in Avery's form. He saw Ron nod and he walked out.

"Mum we can explain-" Fred was cut off by Molly's rant.

"EXPLAIN, EXPLAIN. WHY YOU-"

"Molly dear let them explain themselves. You know they're going to have to go to be questioned, so let's let them explain to Hermione when Ron gets back." Arthur reasoned with Molly. Ron came back a little later giving the twins the potion. After they took it, they processed to tell them everything that's happened in the last 3 month. With sufficient information, Ron and Hermione let them go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night at Hogwarts there was a party to celebrate Voldemort's defeat. Unknown to anyone but Dumbledore, the Harry that was hurt was actually McGonagall, she was hurt during the sedge 3 months ago, and they gave her the Polyjuice potion to change her into Harry. The real Harry was in the dungeons waiting for the right time to attach.

Finish


End file.
